


Prologue

by Agent Finlay (AgentFinlay), AgentFinlay



Series: Forgotten Avengers: The Recovered Files of Skoll & Hati [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFinlay/pseuds/Agent%20Finlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFinlay/pseuds/AgentFinlay
Summary: Peggy Carter and Dumdum Dugan go on a mission to recover a weapon made by the Redskull himself.
Series: Forgotten Avengers: The Recovered Files of Skoll & Hati [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604899
Kudos: 3





	1. 1949

****

**[S.H.I.E.L.D – TOP SECRET FACILITY]**

_“Agent Carter!” Colonel Phillips’ voice startled her from thought but she didn’t jump, instead she turned to greet him with a smile._

_“Yes Colonel, what can I do for you today?”_

_“Not me Carter. It seems our guest Doctor Zola has decided he has some valuable information for us after all.”_

_“Colonel, forgive me for my skepticism but the doctor has been with us for years and has never given us anything we didn’t already know. Honestly I don’t know why you keep him.”_

_“I find him entertaining on the worst days, and useful on the best. Like today.” He paused waiting to make sure he had her full attention. “Today, Agent Carter, is the first time in a decade that he has asked for something in return for his information.”_

  
  


_She sat in the dim room with the little bespectacled man who made her skin crawl._

_“What is it you want Dr. Zola?” She asked through gritted teeth masquerading as a smile. His name stuck to her tongue like viscous bile._

_“I have made a list.” He slid a paper across the cold metal table, the cuffs limiting his reach. She unfolded the paper and at first glance didn’t recognize much on it, but she knew who would._

_“Colonel Phillips, if you would be so kind as to ask Mr. Stark to join us please.” She didn’t take her eyes off Zola when she spoke and continued to stare him down as the Colonel made the call. The little man grinned and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. It wasn’t even a full minute before Stark entered the room but it wasn’t soon enough for her. Howard strode to her side with an arrogance that only he could manage at a time like this._

_“How can I be of service Peg-Agent. Carter?” He asked as she passed him the list._

_“Dr. Zola has offered me a trade, Mr. Stark. The items on this list for a piece of information of indeterminate value.”_

_“Oh, it is of much value Agent Carter.” She didn’t like the way he said her name. Cah-Tah._

_“That is up to my discretion I’m afraid.” She looked to Howard. “I need to know if there is anything on this list we shouldn’t give him and IF we decide to agree to his trade I would need someone whose competency you trust to supervise him.”_

_Howard reread the list._

_“Seems like a load of harmless tech to me. I’d say see what he has to offer. It’s worth the chat at least.” Howard pulled up a chair beside her and they waited for the Doctor to start talking._

  
  


_Zola normally spoke with a German accent but when he spoke of Johann Schmitt it thickened, as though sounding too American while speaking of the Red skull would summon him from the grave._

_“In the year 1934 Heir Schmitt was working on projects for the Fuhrer. While their goals had a similar course, they were not exactly on the same track. Schmitt met a scientist and together they collaborated on Schmitt’s greatest accomplishment. He was so proud of what they’d achieved that he named the project after the most feared creature of all the Gods of old._

_As Hitler became more powerful Schmitt’s independent research fell by the wayside and in 1938 the Fuhrer heard of a scientist who had discovered a way to give untold power to any man._

_Schmitt wanted that power for himself. He found the Dr. Erskine, but the doctor would not give Schmitt or the Fuhrer his formula. When Heir Schmitt threatened his life, he did not give in, but when he threatened the family…well. Let us just say that the good man did not perhaps protest as much as he could have._

_Once Schmitt had his hands on the research he felt unstoppable, the work was brilliant and Schmitt became obsessed with the Erskine’s research notes. Soon Schmitt’s mind went back to his first creation, his devourer of worlds and he realized that with the Doctor’s research he might perfect his ultimate masterpiece._

_Eventually the power of the Redskull drove him mad…In his madness he forgot about the most valuable weapon he had ever made.”_

_“And you know where it is, do you?” Howard asked, curiosity peaked. The doctor smiled._

_“I am surprised that your Captain did not discover it already, it is not as well guarded as one would expect.” Peggy looked at him across the table, anger rising in her cheeks at Zola’s casual mention of Captain Rogers._

_“Tell me where it is.” She demanded._

  
  


**[S.H.I.E.L.D - Kreischberg, Austria - Hydra Weapons Facility]**

_“This can’t be it.” The large man grumbled, looking around him at the ashes that used to be a munitions factory._

_“Come now Dugan. Even on a WILD goose chase there is, occasionally, a goose.” She kicked over a crumbling piece of debris, “even if it is a burnt one…”_

_“If you say so Peg.” He adjusted his bowler cap as he shifted his feet in the rubble. Peggy walked up to him, thrusting a heavy bag into his chest causing him to exhale in surprise as she walked by._

_“Am I just here to carry your purse?” he laughed. She looked over her shoulder at him._

_“That,” she pointed to the bag,” is supposed to help us find our bird.”_

_He opened the bag and looked at the heavy equipment inside before pulling out what seemed to be a radio transmitter wired into the bag. As he swung the receiver forward the bag let out an ear piercing squeal._

_“Well,” Peggy smiled as she spoke over the wailing equipment. “Looks like we have our heading!”_

_They walked into the crumbling structure, soon the sun could only be seen through the holes blasted in the ceiling but it shown enough to light their way. They walked deeper into the factory, the shadows and scorch marks joining forces to cloak the duo in a mantle of unease. At a crumbling juncture they stopped and she saw Dugan gave a slight shiver in her peripheral vision._

_“What’s wrong Dugan, Afraid of ghosts?” she joked halfheartedly, willing the goosebumps off her arms._

_“Only my own.” He answered quietly, as though speaking louder would truly wake something._

_She looked back to see him stopped and staring into a large round holding cell._

_“Well then,” she cleared her throat, ”best keep moving then, shall we?”_

_With a grunt and a nod he started walking again. As they made it deeper into the structure their surroundings began to look more and more unmarred by destruction. The burn marks lessened as the machine’s infernal squeals grew. When they reached a locked door Peggy cut the machine off._

_“If this isn’t it then this really was just a fool's errand. I can’t listen to that bloody thing any longer.”_

_“Thank God for small favors” Dugan spoke, a pinky finger trying to dig out the ringing in his ears. Peggy leaned over and started picking the lock, as the last tumbler clicked into place Dugan’s large hand wrapped around the handle._

_“Sergeant Dugan. I know you are not honestly trying to open a door for me right now.”_

_“Yes ma’am, I am.” He straightened, puffing out his chest as he smiled so wide his eyes crinkled._

_“What if it’s a trap? Or wired to explode?” she asked, hands on her hips, face serious. He just kept smiling._

_“Well then, I suppose it’s an extra good reason to be the chivalrous gentleman then.“_

_He pushed her back away from the door and turned the handle. Nothing happened. He stood in the doorway for a moment looking dumbfounded._

_“Well that was anticlimactic” she exhaled, more relief in her voice than she would have liked._

_“You know Peg, I love it when you use big words.” She smiled at him and could have sworn she felt a touch of blush reach her cheeks._

_“Oh shut it. Dum Dum.”_

_“Yes Ma’am.”_

_She started to speak again but her eyes fell on a large box at the back of the room stamped with the hydra insignia. She walked to it, hands reaching out in front of her._

_“It’s cold. “ She brushed the dust and ash from the lid of the container._

_“Well if that’s it we better have Stark run some tests before we pop open this cracker jack box…no telling what kind of surprise is holed up in there.”_

_“Yes…of course you’re right.” She answered absently as her hands ran across the stenciled letters:_ **_FENRISÚLFR._ **

  
  


**[S.H.I.E.L.D. - STARK LABS]**

_The box had been successfully delivered to Howard, It’s core temperature hadn’t changed the entire trip and he had been looking forward to getting his hands on it. Dugan had escorted the box the whole way himself, insisting to Peggy that he would take care of it, and was now waiting on Howard to get back with some test results. He looked at the box across the empty room. He didn’t like it. The Hydra stamp of approval, the creepy way it stayed cold. The fact that Zola thought it was a good idea to drag it out of obscurity. It had to be bad news._ _Howard walked through the door, a grimace set on his face._

_“I knew it.” Dugan exclaimed, standing so abruptly his chair fell over. He righted it while he waited for a response._

_“What?” Howard asked absently._

_“I KNEW that thing was bad.” Dugan grimaced, gesturing to the unopened crate._

_“Oh…that. Yes well.” Howard trailed off. Dugan knew something was wrong. Howard Stark was not a ‘trail off’ kind of guy._

_“What…What is it? Is it radiation? Is it already too late for us? Oh God.” Dugan sat back down, plopping into his chair with a thud._

_“What?” Howard looked up from his notes. “No, no. It won’t kill us…I don’t think. At least not with radiation.” He paused, looking at his notes again, his mouth a hard line of determination as though the papers had a particularly difficult word problem he couldn’t quite get. After a moment he spoke._

_“I need to make a call.”_


	2. 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next class of recruits join the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**[Coulson - 10:00 Oct. 26, 2007 - CLASSIFIED]**

_Marvel Studios Fanfare - Brian Tyler_

**** _“If it’s what she wants to do you're not going to be able to stop her.”_

_“Hell I can’t!” He said it louder than he’d meant too and his cheeks colored as Peggy steadied her gaze against him._

_“Phil, she’s nearly old enough and regardless of your protests she is going to do it. She doesn’t make idle threats and I don’t think you will be able to talk her out of it. She’s stubborn.”_

_“She gets that from you.” He smiled._

_“Oh does she?” She exclaimed, the mock surprise ringing clearly as the pride in her voice. After a moment of silence she continued. “Phil, you can hardly blame her. She grew up hearing stories from the both of us, the same stories you grew up hearing...the ones that made you who you are. How did you expect them not to do the same for her?”_

He replayed the conversation with Peggy in his head, taking her hand in his on their shared armrest. He was glad she felt well enough to come, it meant alot to Fin that she could be here. He felt her grip tighten on his fingers when Director Fury greeted Fin in the line of recruits, welcoming her to S.H.I.E.L.D. with a badge and a handshake. Fin kept her face neutral but he could see the excitement in her eyes. Coulson watched as the Director made his way through the rest of the new agents and nodded when he met a petite blonde’s eyes. Her name was Elena and he had recruited her himself, unlike Fin she didn’t hold back her smile and he was happy she had decided to join the program. 

When the formalities ended senior officers began to stand and call the names of the new agents that had been assigned to them, Fin looked worried as the room began to empty but Elena kept her knowing expression as Coulson stood, straightening his jacket. He was having fun making Fin wait a little longer. 

“Agent Allen” He called. She marched toward him, still smiling. “Agent Smith.” He saw the tension in her shoulders drop at the sound of her name and a lopsided grin tugged at her lips as she walked towards him. He met her eyes and she rolled them at him, unable to help herself. When they stopped in front of him he held out two folders, speaking as they were taken by their respective owners. ”These are copies of your files, review them and make sure there are no clerical errors. If there is anything that you wish to be redacted or classified you can take that up with the proper department. You will also find your codes in there; names, numbers and otherwise.” Elena had begun scanning the documents before Agent Coulson had finished talking and Fin peaked over her shoulder, neglecting her own file.

“Skoll?” Agent Allen raised an eyebrow at Coulson. He nodded as he answered. 

“Yes, as your supervisor I got to pick your code names.” When he finished talking Elena looked at her partner expectantly. Fin rolled her eyes and opened her file.

“Hati...Skoll and Hati. Really?” 

“I thought it seemed appropriate.”

Before he could continue Peggy pushed herself to her feet, Coulson turned to steady her by the elbow as she took Fin’s face in her hands. 

“I am SO proud of you my love.” Her eyes brimmed with tears but her face radiated joy. Fin couldn’t help but reflect the expression as she touched her forehead against Peggy’s, resting there a moment before pulling away and letting Peggy continue. “You’ve become such a smart and beautiful woman, we would have been proud of you no matter what you had wanted to become, but between you and I...I’m glad you wanted to become an agent. And I’m glad you won't have to do it alone.” She smiled at Elena. “Keep her safe for me, would you?”

“Yes ma’am.” Elena nodded when she answered, deep enough that it was nearly a shallow bow.

“Right.” Peggy looked at Coulson. “Well if the formalities are over, would it be too much to ask that we all get a proper bite before you take me home? I know just the place.” she winked.

Even though the restaurant was over an hour out of the way Coulson couldn’t refuse Peggy’s request to eat at Frank’s, especially when Fin followed the request with a pleading smile. It was early when they arrived, the doors had only been open a few minutes and the lunch crowd was scarce but most people came to Frank’s for the live music in the evenings, not the food. The owner of the dimly lit dive seated them herself, smiling as Peggy told her about Fin and Elena’s accomplishments. They ordered milkshakes and cheeseburgers, Peggy jokingly swearing the rest of the table to secrecy as she explained her nurses would not approve of this unhealthy life choice.

The music playing over the house speakers changed from a modern top 100 channel to a classic 40’s blend as the food arrived.

“Frankie, you didn't have to do that for me dear.” Peggy smiled at the heavily tattooed owner.

“There’s no one else here ma’am.” she turned to the young women at the table. “ Are you two coming on Thursday night?”

“Haven't missed one yet!” Fin said through a mouth full of fries.

“And I'm still waiting for you to grow a pair and get on stage.” Frankie teased, Fin blushed.

“You and me both Frankie.” Peggy agreed, looking sidelong at Fin. 

“Yeah, why haven’t you gotten on stage for Frankie?” Coulson smiled, “You were so cute when you sang in that talent show.”

“What talent show?” Elena asked at the same time Fin protested.

“I was 11! Everything I did was cute!” Frankie took the opportunity to leave the table and greet a small group that had just entered. 

“It was a school thing, she sang ‘man with a plan’ and made Peggy sew her a little dancing girl outfit and everything.” Coulson informed the table, ignoring Fin’s protests. 

“Yes...I’m still sorry about that, I'm afraid my sewing skills leave something to be desired.” Peggy blushed. “But it didn’t fall apart until a week later. She wouldn’t take it off.”

“OKAY!” Fin announced over the chatter. “Let’s change the subject shall we?”

“Alright dear, we’ll stop teasing.” Peggy patted Fin’s hand, “So, that boy you were telling me about.” Her nose wrinkled at the word ‘boy’ as though she was smelling something foul. “Was he there? At the ceremony this morning?” She spoke vaguely, not knowing if Fin had told Coulson about the boy, but she needn’t have bothered. He knew everything. 

“He was. Third from the left. Rollins.” He said flatly. 

“The one with the...“ Peggy gestured to her jaw, “stitches?”

“That’s the one” Fin mumbled, poking at the remains of her burger with a french fry. 

“Fin, you didn’t.” Peggy said in a low voice and Fin’s lips twitched in a grin that said she wished she had. 

“No. She didn’t.” Coulson interrupted, for a moment Peggy looked at him accusingly before he returned her gaze incredulously as he explained. “I didn’t either! He filed a request to be part of the K9 unit and, for some reason, decided to show up to training with his clothes soaked in dog estrus. They just went after him. Damnedest thing. Of course none of them wanted to hurt him but he did punch one that got too close...it was bound to defend itself.”

“Why would someone do something so ludicrous?” she balked.

“He says he didn’t,” Coulson answered, his eyes flicking at Elena across the table. “The trainer suspects he thought it would make the dogs like him.” Peggy caught the sidelong glance and her gaze met Elena’s. 

“Maybe the dogs just smelled a little bitch and got confused.” Elena said, innocently munching on a french fry. A grin tugged at Peggy’s lips, approving of whatever Elena may or may not have done. 

“Well if half the things Fin has told me about him are true, I say good riddance. Maybe he learned something.”

“I’m not sure he’s smart enough for all that.” Elena piped in.

“Not our problem now.” Fin finished. “Hopefully he gets sent off to Siberia, never to be heard from again.”

“Don’t say that.” Elena grimaced, “knowing our luck we would be the ones that would have to go save his dumb ass.” She jumped a little when Coulson laughed.

“I would never waste company resources like that. Don’t be ridiculous.”


End file.
